scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Lincoln Pan 2017 Style
Cast * Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud * Wendy Darling - Ami Onuki * John Darling - Ko * Michael Darling - Tuck Carbunkle * Tinker Bell - Blossom * Captain Hook - Black Hat * Mr. Smee - Lord Boxman * Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Sunekura * The First Talking Pirate - Grim Gloom * The Second Talking Pirate - Vlad * Bill Jukes - Lord Hater * The Third Talking Pirate - Storm King * Turk - The Martian King * Mullins - King Nixel * the Pirates - Watchsdogs Mackerel Blues Colonel and His Henchmens Scientists Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot The Boogeyman's Pirates Baron Vain's Legion of Henchman Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit The Vampires Deadly Six The Townsvillains Voltar Doktor Frogg Red Menace Doomageddon The Vampires The Street Racers and The Society of Losers * Singing Pirate with a Accordion - Dr. Caligosto Loboto * Mr. Starkey - Master Xox * the watch Pirate who yelled; Peter Pan Ahoy - Rippen * the Pirate with a Waiter - Lewis * Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Tyler Bowman * Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Razmo * Twins the Raccoons Lostboys - Dipper and Mabel Pines * Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Olly Timbers * Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Bloo * Tiger Lily - Ronnie-Anne Santiago * The Indian Chief - Mr. Green * The Indians - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends Hazbin Hotel Characters and Aliens * Indian Chief's Wife - Rambamwho * Brave - Leo * Squaw - Marcella * Brave's Mother-Law - Ericka Van Helsing * Nana - Bernie * Mary Darling - Carol * George Darling - Katz * Red-Haired Mermaid - Young Queen Moon * Black-Haired Mermaid - Misty * Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Britney Britney * Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam Manson * Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Princess Bluebelle * Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cashier from Gravity Falls * Tattooed Pirate - Verminious Snaptrap * Seagull - Seagull from My Little Pony * Hippocerous - Hippo from My Little Pony * Ape Family - Big Monkey and Monkeys from Ratz * Rhinoceros - Rhino from My Little Pony * Bear - Bear from My Little Pony S2E08A Ace Savvy.png 3e500db60745709921e572755d4ad905.jpg 66360C90 Ko.png Tucker-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.7.jpg Blossom.jpg Black hat icon-7841.jpg Boxmore Infomercial 17.png Sunekura.png Grim the Genius 9.png Vlad.jpg Lord Hater Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno3 1280.jpg Storm-king-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-0.45.jpg Doblaje Wiki - Martian King.gif King Nixel 16.png S1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg Mackerel Blues.png Colonel and His Henchmens from Boom Boys.png The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Baron Vains Legion Of Henchman.png MLPCVTFQ - Norm Jack The Vampires and Deadly Six says for Remember what you did to her..png The Townsvillains.jpg Hero leaguesuperevil.jpg TheStreetRacers.png S2e7 the society of losers.png Dr. Loboto.png Master-xox-sidekick-16.jpg Rippen.png Mystery Skulls - Lewis.png VIcsnap-2015-12-12-11h35m43s729.png Razmo-ratz-21.4.jpg S1e16 dipper will take room.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Olly.jpg Blooregard-q-kazoo-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-5.66.jpg S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png 2a1adcbad253941b9d4b803a092f549b.jpg 95e.jpg People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Hazbin Hotel eb704a2eee29407c811e5ccadf157d9.jpg RamsInfobox.jpg 17076350 13474095817035 4204522611960446976 n.jpg Marcella by ohyeahcartoons.png Ericka--96.5.jpg Zig and Sharko - Super Bernie.png Carol Short 71.png Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg Young Queen Moon.png Vlcsnap-00212.png Britney-ritney-the-fairly-oddparents-5.14.jpg S01e05 Sam normal clothes.png Princess Bluebelle.png S1e12 summerween store worker 2.png Verminious-snaptrap-tuff-puppy-5.4.jpg Seagull on the Mount Aris beach S8E6.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Tomo.png Twins Dogs Ratz.png My little pony wanderer rhino fanart vector by irsano-dchupkn.png Harry makes a wig out of leaves for Rarity S7E19.png Scenes * Lincoln Pan Part 1 - Main Title [The Second Star to the Right] * Lincoln Pan Part 2 - Meet The Darling Family * Lincoln Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow * Lincoln Pan Part 4 - Lincoln Chases his Shadow/Ami and Lincoln Meet * Lincoln Pan Part 5 - Ko and Tuck meet Lincoln/Blossom in A Sulky Mood * Lincoln Pan Part 6 - Lincoln Teaches The Children to Fly/''You Can Fly'' * Lincoln Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Black Hat and the Crossover Villains/Lord Boxman vs. Sunekura Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 8 - Captain Black Hat Attacks Lincoln and the Darling Children Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Crossovers/Blossom Tries to Kill Ami * Lincoln Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured By the Indians * Lincoln Pan Part 11 - Lincoln and Ami Meet the Mermaids/Captain Black Hat Kidnaps Ronnie-Anne * Lincoln Pan Part 12 - Lincoln Tricks Captain Black Hat/Saving Ronnie-Anne * Lincoln Pan Part 13 - Captain Black Hat's Next Plan * Lincoln Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red * Lincoln Pan Part 15 - Blossom Helps Captain Black Hat * Lincoln Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Lincoln/''I Had a Mother Once'' * Lincoln Pan Part 17 - You Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Black Hat Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Black Hat/A Bomb Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 19 - Lincoln Cares for Blossom * Lincoln Pan Part 20 - Battle on the Ship Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/Black Hat is a Codfish * Lincoln Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End * Lincoln Pan Part 23 - End Credits Brunt and Kelsea Ballerini Remake Voice Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln Pan * Janice Kawaye as Ami Darling/Tick-Tock the Sunekura * Courtenay Taylor as Ko Darling * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Darling * Amanda Leighton as Blossom Bell * Alan Ituriel as Captain Black Hat * Jim Cummings as Mr. Boxman/Frenzy The First Talking Pirate * Matt Hill as Tyler the Fox Lostcrossover * Tom Kenny as Razmo the Bear Lostcrossover * Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal as Dipper and Mabel the Raccoons Lostcrossovers * Billy Lopez as Olly the Rabbit Lostcrossover * Keith Ferguson as Bloo the Skunk Lostcrossover/Bill Viktor * Breanna Yde as Tiger Ronnie-Anne * Dee Bradley Baker as The Green Indian Chief * Arshad Warsi as Bernie * Kate Flannery as Carol Darling * Paul Rugg as Katz Darling See Also Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs